Hummer
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Fifth Wheels. "At least when you're a third wheel, you can make a tricycle. Imagine being a fifth wheel," Mikan's sick of being a fifth wheel. Maybe Natsume can help her with that. "Well, now, with the 6 of us, we can make a 6-wheel hummer." NxM One-shot


So, there was this one time, where I owned Gakuen Alice and Natsume was my boyfriend. And then, I woke up. Yeah, I don't own Gakuen Alice, sorry dudes.

--**Hummer**--

_"At least when you're a third wheel you can make a tricycle._

_Imagine being a _fifth _wheel."_

-By: Heartbroken Confession-

It was a warm summer day at Alice Academy in Central Town. Alices were holding street shows that provided entertainment and filled the air with liveliness. Friends were laughing and couples were strolling. Everyone was having a grand time, that is of course, except for me, Sakura Mikan.

I think the whole concept of love is stupid. And I'm totally not just saying that because I've stayed single for my entire time here at Alice Academy (and I'm a senior in high school. Yeah...) I'm not being bitter. Really. The lovebug's just a bitch and decided to go have a bite of everyone's ass. Except for mine.

I am Sakura Mikan.

I am loveless.

I am a fifth wheel.

--**Hummer**--

- _"Two's Company; Three's a Crowd. Five's a... LIFE SUCKS!"_ -

-Heartbroken Confession-

I blew a strand of auburn hair out of my face, trying to avoid Hotaru and Ruka gazing into each other's eyes. Honestly, I never imagined Hotaru as the lovestruck type. That's even scarier than what she's usually like. Yes, fancy that.

But what I was trying to avoid even more was Permy and Mochu sucking face with each other. Like, ew!

I pushed back the single seat we had pulled up to the edge of the diner booth so I would be able to fit, and sighed. My eyes shifted back and forth from Hotaru and Ruka to Permy and Mochu. I rolled my eyes, stuffing a fry in my mouth. Love was so unfair.

"Mikan, if you keep devouring those fries, you're gonna get huge." Permy scolded, apparently having broken her little make-out session.

Yeah, and if you keep devouring Mochiage you're gonna get pregnant. I snorted a little to myself, earning me a weird look.

"At least she's devouring food and not people." Hotaru commented, picking up her hamburger. I giggled while Permy turned a deep shade of red.

"Coming from the person getting lost in Ruka's eyes!" Hotaru glared at the girl, quickly causing her to back off.

"Now, now..." Ruka patted Hotaru's shoulder; her eyes softening.

Mochu sighed and placed his arm around Sumire's shoulders. All became quiet and everyone was lost in lovey-dovey land.

Wow. Am I really the _fifth_ wheel?

Quickly stuffing the rest of my fries down my throat, I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag. They didn't even notice as I got up from my chair. Aha, my meal's on you guys then, suckers!

Yeah. Okay then. I need to get myself some Dr. Pepper.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Dr. Pepper and window shopping seem to be my only friends these days. Not that I have a problem with that. Really. Dr. Pepper is a real chatterbox, but he has great taste in clothes. ...Pretend you didn't hear that. I think my lack of a love life has driven me crazy (or crazier).

"Mikan!" I looked up and saw Anna waving at me. I grinned and waved back. Company! FINALLY!

"Hey!" I greeted as she came up to me.

"Hi!" She smiled, I frowned as I noticed Koko coming out from behind her.

Me = Third wheel.

"Mi-chan!" Nonoko ran up to us with Yuu following quickly behind her. I felt my frown deepen.

Me= Fifth wheel.

"Hey..." I replied a little dejectedly.

"Wanna go to the diner with us?" Anna asked me.

"Oh, I'm not really hung---" A loud growl interrupted me. I inwardly cursed my stomach and it's large appetite (I'd devoured a large plate of fries an hour ago). Traitor.

"Let's go!" Nonoko grabbed me by my hand and dragged me into the diner.

The waitress gave me a strange look before quickly seating us. Exactly where I was sitting before with Hotaru. I'm starting to have a feeling that this chair is stalking me. Um, just kidding.

I ordered another large plate of fries along with a Coca-Cola float. It was like déjà vu.

"Anna, aren't you gonna order anything?" But Anna didn't respond.

"Nonoko?" Neither did Nonoko.

Maybe it was because Anna seemed to have lost something inside of Koko's mouth, Yuu and Nonoko looked like they were in some kind of freaky trance-- inside each other's eyes.

I huffed and chugged my entire Coca-Cola float, the ice cream giving me brain freeze.

"I'm leaving!" I declared, taking my plastic plate of fries as the woman put it down and stormed out of the restaurant.

I slammed open the door and nearly spilled my fries when I bumped into someone. I looked up and was met by gray hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh, it's the hag." Youichi replied. Now at the age of 13, he was like an exact replica of Natsume minus the black hair and red eyes. I glanced at Hyuuga Aoi, who had her hand locked around his, and some other random couple behind them.

Well, it seems that Youichi is a little less socially retarded than Natsume was.

I groaned, the 13 year olds were finding love and I wasn't. Am I really that ugly? Is it my attitude? Is it them? I'm pretty sure no guy has ever asked me out. Any guy I've ever flirted with one day seemed to avoid me like the plague the next day and on. So, what exactly was wrong with me?

"Hag...?" Youichi waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You! And you! You guys are dating?!" I feigned surprise, though I really wasn't surprised. They were practically made for each other.

"Mmmhmmm." Aoi nodded her head. I faked a smile, though it must have been pretty malicious looking because the 4 of them took a step back from me.

"I'm so...happy... for you." I congratulated them through gritted teeth.

"Now if you don't mind.." the plate of fries I was holding in my hand crumpled and the fries rained onto the floor, "I have some fries to eat."

They nodded obediently before hurrying into the diner. The tears stung inside my eyes and I knew I was gonna cry. But, there was no way I was gonna cry here.

Time to take refuge.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Natsume was napping on the top of his cherry blossom tree after a long mission when he was awakened by the sound of sobbing. He groaned quietly and sat up on the branch. Rubbing his eyes, he cursed. Who had chose his tree to sob at? Straightening out the orange plaid pants that were part of the standard high school division uniform, he glanced down.

He saw long auburn hair that cascaded down the girl's tan blazer that was unbuttoned for the heat.

Mikan.

Natsume's eyes filled with worry, but he quickly hid it and jumped down from the branch.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

"Woah!" I cried, my heart lurching as Natsume jumped down next to me, seemingly from out of nowhere.

I felt my eyes widen and I quickly wiped the tears off my face.

"What's wrong with you today, Polka?" Natsume asked me with his normal stoic expression. But he was worried. I could tell. I sighed.

"Have you ever been a 5th wheel?" I asked, knowing better than to avoid it. The boy was persistent, it was better to just tell him.

"What are you talking about now?"

"A 5th wheel! Like a 3rd wheel! Like a lightbulb! At least with three wheels you can make a tricycle! What the hell does five wheels make?!" I exclaimed, feeling my blood boil; getting the urge to continue.

"You know, I don't even get it! I mean, I always hang out with our friends, but they're always using those as dates! And I'm always single! Why? I'm nice... most of the time, I'm funny...sometimes, I'm not the dumbest person ever.."

Which was true. I had been promoted to a 3 star! "And. I don't think I'm _that_ ugly. But, for some freaky reason, all the guys that have some boyfriend potential seem to avoid me like the plague after the first time I talk to them!" I pondered these things myself, maybe my breath smelled?

Natsume started to crack up and I stared at him incredulously. The human rock was laughing. At my failure to create a love life.

"Natsume!" I cried in horror. "I hate you! You're so mean!" I quickly got up to leave, but he caught me by the wrist.

"Oh, god, Mikan.." He looked me straight in the eye, he was trying to catch his breath from laughing. I felt my cheeks warm up when he said my name and I diverted my eyes somewhere else.

To be honest, the only boy I've actually ever liked is Natsume. But, I know it's unrealistic. I'm so plain, and Natsume... Natsume is amazing. He's smart. He's funny when he decides to talk. He's kind, caring, and considerate underneath his rough exterior. He has his own way to show that he really does care about his friends. And Natsume is, well, drop dead gorgeous. Girls drool at his feet, but how can they not? He has his messy, wild, and long mysterious-looking raven hair that shadowed his mesmerizing crimson eyes that pierced through your soul. He has a good build, with his amazing height of 6'1" (an entire foot taller than myself, I only reach his chest.), and muscles built from his straining missions. He's practically skinnier than _me_. I sound like a crazy fangirl. But there's a difference. Fangirls don't know what he's really like, and he's my best friend, I know what he's really like. I like him for more than his looks and brains.

"You're laughing at my lack of a love life! Well, you know what? I'm sorry that guys decide to hate me!"

"I don't hate you." Natsume replied. I was speechless. He was defending me to myself. "You're not ugly, you're nice, and you're funny. Happy?"

"No!" I retorted. "That's just your opinion, Natsume. That's clearly not what everyone else thinks! I hate this! I hate being an outsider all the time!"

"Mikan. Have you ever considered that maybe the guys start avoiding you because of other reasons?"

"Like...?"

"Well. Maybe, just maybe, some people are threatening them to stay away.." I watched as his eyes went distant.

"Oh my gosh. No way! _You_'ve been threatening them?! Why! Do you really still hate me that much?" I felt tears spill down my cheeks. Natsume hates me.

"I don't hate you. I threaten them because... because I... I..."

"You what?" I've never seen Natsume at a lost of words. He either always had too little to say or too much.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want you to be with them." Blood rushed to my cheeks and my heart threatened to pound through my chest.

"I--"

"Because I love you, stupid." Natsume whispered, pulling me into a hug.

My eyes widened as my face gently slammed against his chest. I was sure my cheeks were bright red and my jaw was probably dropped wide. Tears began to spill out of my eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too, butthead."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Natsume watched as his newly found girlfriend skipped up and down as they were holding hands.

"Aren't you happy." Natsume commented. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Well... I realized something."

"What?" Natsume asked me.

I looked up to the sky that was exploding with vibrant purples, reds, yellows, and oranges with the sunset.

"Well, now, with the 6 of us, we can make a 6-wheel hummer."

"Hn..." Natsume replied, quirking a brow at me.

I giggled even more; sure, the idea was absurd. But it fit my analogy.

"Natsume..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's stay like this, forever."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--**The End**--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Fluffy. I wrote this for practice, since I started a new story that's going to be written in first person. Since I rarely ever write in first person, I need to practice more. So, please give me some feedback so I can improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
